Your love story
by DaniTheDarkenedShadow
Summary: This is your story of love. This is a LenxFemale!Reader! First chapter is rated K, second chapter is rated M! Threeshot! Extremely crappy summary! VOTING TIME IS OVER!
1. This Is Your Love

You sighed as you tapped your pencil against the desk. School just started and you were already bored. It seemed to you that these people made Geometry boring on purpose. Why couldn't you have gym first period?

"Class, we have a new student. This is Len Kagamine, an import from japan." You looked up from the paper, desperate to look at anything other than complex math, only to get the shock of your life. He was a cute boy with bright blue eyes and yellow hair that was spiky in the front and smooth in the back with a single small ponytail.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely before his eyes met yours. A spark rushed down your spine and just like that you were lost into his deep eyes. He stared right back, seeming interested in you. Your face flushed red when you realized what you were doing and quickly looked down, staring at the complex math once more.

"You can sit wherever you want." Mrs. Mills said. (Best math teacher I ever had!) The heads of the popular girls snapped up and waved at him and giggled. You rolled your E/C eyes._ To them, he's just fresh meat._ But why should you care? You never interfered with them, they never interfered with you. And you preferred to keep it that way. The chair next you scrapped against the floor and your eyes went wide as you looked at him. He had chosen to sit next to you!

"Good choice. F/N can you show him the ropes?" The teacher said with a polite smile. You nodded numbly. She went back to what she was doing.

"Uh, hi! I-I'm F/N! Of course you already know that but…" What was wrong with you? You had never been awkward before, never! So, why now? To your relief, he just laughed.

"Yeah, my names Len. Nice to meet you!" He gave you a toothy grin, making your heart skip a beat. Out of the corner of your eye you saw the popular girls glaring at you but you didn't care. You were too glad to care. With that you began to teach him about the complex math.

~After class~

You walked down the hall with a grin on your face. With Len sitting next to you, class hadn't seemed so boring anymore. You then saw your best friend, Claire. You rushed up to her.

"What's with the-oh…" She paused before grabbing your face and pulling you close to her and looking into your eyes with hers. After a few moments of this awkward situation, she gasped and shove you back.

"Shut up! You like someone!" Your face flushed and you glance around. A few people were still hanging around and you saw their ears perk up. Ugh, flipping eavesdropping people!

"I do not!" She smirked.

"Yeah right. Anyway, good luck in Biology. You have a test worth half of your grade." You groaned. You hated Biology even more than Geometry. It wasn't the subject itself, it was the teacher, Ms. Parsons. She hated you with a passion and you hated her right back.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." You rushed off and down the five stair into the ground level. You stopped when you saw Len looking around, clearly confused. _Me and my chivalry…_ You jogged over to him. "Hey, Len! What's wrong?" He whirled around and his face flushed with relief.

"Hey, F/N! I can't find Biology." Your face brightened.

"Really? That's where I'm going! You can walk with me." He grinned and you began walking. He rushed to catch up with you. You led him to the Biology room and as soon as you and Len went in, Ms. Parsons jumped you.

"Miss L/N, where have you been?" Your face flushed and she smirked.

"I-I… well I…"

"It was me!" You looked at Len in surprise. "I couldn't find this class so I stopped her and asked for directions. She led me here!" He was taking the blame? Usually when you're late with another person they would push the blame on you. Ms. Parsons looked surprised.

"Well, than miss L/N, take your seat." You rushed to your seat, which was actually a small blue stool, and pulled out your notebook. "Len, choose your seat." He walked over to your table and sat on the stool next yours. He smiled at you and you smiled back.

~five months later~

It had been a while since Len started coming to your school. It has been the best school year ever so far and you and Len had become the best of friends. You were on the phone with one of your good friends. She had to move to Africa with her family for no known reason.

"So I was like, no way, girl! Your so weird!" You laughed and grinned.

"So, you meet any man? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge." You giggled. She giggled too, but more nervously.

"Well, there's this one guy but I don't think I should say anything…"

"Aw, come on, Jenny! I'll give my supply of cookies at school all year when you come back next year." She still resisted so you decided to throw in a little self torture. "And I'll tell about this cute guy I've got my eye on."

"My guys a hot Hispanic with dark hair and eyes. He loves giving me chocolates and flirting with me." She said in one breath. You grinned in triumph. Jenny absolutely loved hearing about your love life. She couldn't have turned down that offer.

"The guy I have my eye on has blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. He's totally unique and smells like bananas." You say with a blush on your face.

"Aw! He sounds so cute! Hey, when I come back, I better be meeting him."

"Don't worry, Jenny. You'll meet him." You glanced at the clock and your eyes went wide. 7:30! "Oh my God! Gotta go!" You hung up before she had a chance to reply. You sprinted outside just as the yellow bus went by your house. You groaned before sprinting over and grabbing your bike. You straddled it and began biking as fast as you can. You reached the school as soon as the bell ran. Panting, you hooked the bike to the bike rack and dashed up the school. You looked around to see Len sprinting towards you. He ran up to you panting just like you were.

"You miss the bus too?" Len asked. You nodded.

"Talking on the phone with Jenny. You?" His face flushed.

"Nothing." He said quickly. You raised an eyebrow before turning swiftly and walking into the school. "I was late trying to look nice for you…" You swore you hear only to shake it off. He wouldn't do that, no matter how nice he was.

~At lunch~

You sighed as you leaned against the wall in the girls lunchroom. You weren't hungry and you didn't want to be crowded today. You just wanted to be alone.

"…I think she did." You heard Len say. You walk to the door and press your ear against the door. Eavesdropping was wrong, you knew, but for some reason you were compelled to listen in.

"Well, when are you going to tell her?" That sounded like one of the popular boys, Eric.

"What do you mean?" Len asked.

"I mean what do you feel for her?" You heard shuffling.

"Well, I… I think I love her." Your hand shot to your mouth to stifle the gasp that tried to come out. Who the hell is he talking about?

"Well then, tell her! I'm sure F/N feels the same." Your heart seemed to stop when you got a rude awakening. The door shot open and your head rammed into it and you stumbled back. A shocked girl, Faith, quickly came to your aid.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry F/N!" You shook your head and shot up.

"Your fine!" With that said you dashed out. The incident had attracted the attention of Len and Eric and Len's eyes went wide when he saw you and realized you had heard the whole thing.

"F/N! Wait!" He screeched as he thrust his hand out and grasped your wrist. Eric looked between the two of you before rushing off. You tried to pull your wrist away but his grip was like steel. "F/N, please let me explain." You looked at him and frown.

"I don't have time, we have to get to class." You say as you see the time.

"Then let me show you…" You paused. All you wanted to do is think about how you feel about him. It wasn't like you were going to avoid him. But you suppose you had time for this.

"Alright." The second the word was out, his lips was on yours. Your heart skipped a beat before you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed back. Butterflies flitted around in your stomach and your knees became weak. Was this what it was like to be in love…? He pulled away seconds later.

"I love you, F/N…" You blushed.

"I love you too, Len…" Yes, it was.

It was your love.

**A/N What do you think? Should I add a chapter with your wedding and wedding night? Review!**


	2. Dream Come True

You sat in the plush chair as your friend, Claire, did your hair. You were in your undergarments, staring at the woman in the mirror.

Ten years had passed since you and Len got together. Sure, you two had your rough times but you got passed that and so did he. You love each other too much to let the other go. It's hard to believe that you just got engaged just five months ago.

That's right. Len had proposed to you. It was so romantic. You remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_It was yours and Lens five year anniversary. The two of you would have been ten years in if it had not been for that rough patch during the five year period *Cough Sluts Cough*. _

_You were wearing your favorite red dress. It was a long form fitting gown with a slit on the right side going up to your mid-thigh along with a low neckline. You were wearing a little black eye-shadow and the necklace Len had gotten you. It was a beautiful thick, sturdy silver chain with a thick circle on the end. On the circle was a big, black diamond. Along with that you were wearing gold hoops. Nothing big but medium sized. Two inch black high heels adorned your feet._

_Anyway, you were waiting for the love of your life to pick you up. You were going to a fancy diner and than afterward a walk in the park. But it was 7:00. Where could he be? Some things never changed, you supposed. Right as that thought ran through your name, a familiar black convertible drove up. You grabbed your purse and walked out. Len stepped out. _

_He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt. A red tie was wrapped elegantly around his neck and down his chest. Black dress shoes adorned his feet. The only thing that remained unchanged was his sheepish smile._

_"Sorry I'm late. Here." Len's voice had deepened slightly into a more manish voice. He opened the passenger door for you and you slipped in. He rushed around and slid into his own seat. _

_The drive and dinner were fairly uneventful but the dinner was romantic. The private room Len had rented (He's rich) was beautiful with pale marble floors and walls, a candle lit room with rose petals and red wine along with a tasty meal. _

_You two were now walking through the park, your fingers entwined. You always loved how well they fit each other. Just like a lock and the correct key, you thought. Len led you towards a beautiful opening where a stereo rested. He clicked it and a slow song came on. He turned to you._

_"Dance with me?" You smiled and took his hand in yours and the two of you began to dance. Quite a few hours later, the two of you were just swaying to the music. Your back was pressed against his muscular chest and his arms were wrapped around your waist, his head resting on your shoulder._

_The two of you were watching the stars, something you used to do quite a lot when you were little. Len was whispering sweet things in your ear and you were giggling. You swatted his shoulder and he chuckled, the sound making you melt. You were pretty sure your knees would have given out by now if you weren't leaning against him and his arms weren't around your waist. _

_"F/N?" He whispered. You hummed to show you were listening. "I have something to ask you." You pulled out of his arms and turned to face him._

_"Yes?" He began to fidget. _

_"W-well I… I, uh…" You frowned. Now that you were thinking about it, he has been acting nervous and jittery. _

_"Listen, Len." His deep blue eyes snapped up to you. "You've been nervous and fidgety a lot lately. This isn't like you!" He closed his eyes and looked down._

_"I know. It isn't like me. So, I guess I'll just go with my heart." His eyes snapped open as he lifted his head, eyes narrowed in determination. "F/N, I love you. I always have and always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what I'm asking is…" He took a few steps closer to you before going down on one knee. Your heart skipped a beat. He pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it. "Will you marry me?" You gasped._

_"Yes! Yes, I will! Len… I love you!" He smiled and slipped the ring on your finger before kissing you._

_End flashback_

You smiled to yourself as you looked down at your ring finger. On it was the very same ring. It was a beautiful thin band with a large ocean blue sapphire with little white diamonds sprinkled around it. It was your dream ring.

"Hello? Earth to F/N!" You looked up at your friend who was grinning at you. "Thinking of Len again? Oh, well! What do you think?" You looked at the hairstyle she had done. She had swept your long hair in a elegant bun with a few locks down to frame your face. (If you don't have long hair but short hair, this is your hairstyle: She had straightened your hair so that it hugged your head, your bangs sweeping the right side of your face.)

"I love it." You say with a small grin. She grinned with pride. She had always been good with hair. Miku walked in.

A few years after you and Len had gotten together, he had introduced you to his other friends and his sister and you instantly liked them especially Miku, Luka and Rin. Something just attracted you to them, just like a moth to a fire.

"Make-up time! Don't worry, I'll just put on a little lip gloss and eye-shadow." Miku said, adding the next part when she saw your grimace. You didn't really like make-up. You just found it to be a burden.

Just like Miku had said, she put a little black eye-shadow on your eyelids along with lip gloss to make your lips shiny. Normally you wouldn't like any make-up but you had to admit, you liked what you looked like so far.

"Alright." Rin skipped in and Luka followed her in shortly after. Rin held up a white cover. "Dress time! Your wedding starts in ten minutes." The four girls surrounded you, easing you into the white dress, being careful not to mess up your hair or make-up. When it was done, they stepped back to observe their work. Nods of approval were passed. You looked into the mirror and you didn't see yourself.

You saw a beautiful young woman. Her hair and make-up were done beautifully and she had her dream dress. It was a long flowing form fitting gown that fell to the floor. A sash was wrapped tightly around your waist and a zipper was on the back. You were glad about that. It was easier to take off. Anyway, was made of satin material and was soft to the touch. It had a low neck line. White elbow length gloves adorned your hands and arms, your ring having been moved to the surface. White four inch high heels was what shoes you were wearing.

"Alright girls, time to-" Your mother stopped her E/C eyes widened as she took in your form. "Oh, my darling girl…" She hugged you before pulling out a veil. On it was little white flowers but the most eye catching on was a pale blue flower with outlines of yellow on it. "It's a family heirloom. I thought it would look beautiful on you."

"Thank you mother…" She walked over to you and carefully placed the veil on your head. She pulled the thin sheet over your face and grinned.

"It's time…" The girls rushed off to their positions and your mother gave you a kiss on the cheek before whirling elegantly and strutting off, leaving you alone. _This is really happening… I can't believe it…_ You really couldn't. Just months ago, you were dating your dream guy and now you were marrying him. It was a dream come true! Your father walked into the room.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes…" You looped your arm around his and the two of you walked out towards the back, stopping just before the arch that signals the beginning of the garden. Since it was such a nice day, you two decided to have a outdoor wedding. And you were proud of your decision. Here comes the Bride began playing and you began to walk down the isle.

Len's deep eyes landed on you and was star struck. Sure, you were beautiful before but damn. You were also transfixed by his handsomeness. You made it up to him without embarrassing yourself and was handed off to Len. Your father lifted your veil and smiled at you. You gave him a smile in return before turning your attention to your new husband. He gave you the biggest smile you had ever seen and you gave him the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

**(Okay, I'm not going to bother with the long shit that's in regular weddings. Not going to bore you to death. Going to go straight to the vows! Are you ready?)**

"Do you, Len, take F/N to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health… Do you promise to love her until death do you part?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Len stated proudly.

"Do you, F/N, take Len to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health… Do you promise to love him until death do you part." The preacher asked.

"I do." You say just as proud.

"Then seal your marriage with a kiss." You turned towards Len and he towards you. You lowered your white roses(Just go with it) and leaned in. His lips touched yours and that familiar feeling jolted through your body. You pulled away and grinned. Cheers rang though the air. Len grabbed your hand and pulled you along and the two of you ran down the aisle, being showered upon by white petals. _Finally… we're finally married._

**~Time Skip~**

Len carried you towards your new house. You were giggling, but at the same time nervous. Rin had said that she and the others had dropped off a few "essentials" at the house. Len easily opened the door and set you down. You roamed the house in fascination. It was a beautiful two story house with a kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms. You grabbed Len's hand and pulled him into the bedroom that was obviously the two of yours. You pushed him down onto the bed.

"Stay here." You say as you grab the bag that was on the dresser and into the attached bathroom. You unzipped your wedding dress and pulled it off along with the gloves, and high heels. You wiped the make-up off before and peered into the bag. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

You stared at the woman in the mirror once more only this time in disbelief. You were wearing a black lingerie and lace see-through dress showing that your skin and thong. Your small C cup breast could be seen as well. "This better be as good as people say." You turned around and walked out. Len had taken off his tuxedo and shoes, remaining in only his gray boxers on. You put on a seductive look and walked over to him. "Len." You purred. He looked over at you and choked, his bright eyes darkening.

"F/N…" He reached over and grabbed you before pulling you into a heated kiss.

**Lemon Start! Readers who don't want to read sex, skip to the next bold words!**

His tongue probed your lips and you opened them with a moan. His tongue tangled with yours for a few seconds before pulling away and attacking your neck and collarbone with bites, sucks and nips. You tangled your fingers in his bright blond hair.

"Len." You moaned. He grabbed the lingerie and pulled it off leaving you in only your new thong which was rapidly becoming soaked. He trailed searing kisses down before taking your mound in his mouth, rolling your nipple with his tongue. You moaned his name once more before you were pushed down onto the soft bed, Len hovering above you.

"Do you like this?" He growled. You nodded, not trusting your throat to speak. He pulled the thong down and dipping his head. You let out a kind of mewing sound as you felt his tongue slip in. You felt his tongue move around inside you before randomly pulling away. He slipped two fingers inside before beginning to pump in and out, scissoring you wider.

"Len, please!" You were now resorting to begging. But you didn't want to wait any longer, just wanting to feel him inside you, moving…

"Please, wait?"

"P-please! F-fuck me!" He grinned before pulling his fingers out.

"Gladly." He hovered above you.

"Do it quick." He nodded and with one thrust of his hips, he broke your seal and was inside of you. The two of you cried out for completely different reasons.

"God, your so tight." Len groaned as he wiggled his hips. You moaned pleasure beginning to over place the pain.

"Move." He obeyed and began thrusting himself in and out of you. You moaned his name. Encouraged, he began to pick up the pace and before long, he was thrusting at a quick and steady pace. You saw his lips move but nothing seemed to come out. He began growling and groaning which turned you on even more. A fine sheen of sweat covered both of your bodies.

"My F/N. Mine." You groaned. Possessive Len was so hot!

"Yours. Only yours." His hips seemed to move in circles and your eyes rolled back as you squeezed them shut. Stars appeared behind your closed eyelids and were steadily getting closer. Pretty soon they were upon you. "L-Len! I-I'm gonna…!"

"Me too…!" He groaned. You came seconds before he did, both of you riding out your orgasms. He collapsed on top of you, his hot breath caressing your neck. He pulled out and rolled off of you.

**End lemon!**

You panted, struggling to catch your breath. That was so much better than everyone ever said.

"That was definitely worth the wait." You breathed. He smiled at you and caressed your cheek, his eyes back to their normal brightness.

"Most definitely." He agreed. He leaned in and the two shared a sweet kiss, nothing like the hot kisses that the two of you had shared just moments before. He pulled away. "I love you, F/N."

"I love you too, Len." You say with a happy smile. This was the best day of your life besides the day Len had asked you out the first time. You had married the guy of your dreams, had a great time, and had made love. This day couldn't get any better.

Your dream had finally come true.

**What do you think? Did I write a good lemon? It's the first one I've ever written! It's a little short but eh whatcha gonna do? Review please! OH, I FORGOT! Would you guys like met to make another LenXReader? Except this one will be much longer and is when YOU get sucked into the world of Vocaloids. I won't be able to know unless you say!**


	3. Eternal Happiness

That single word and two numbers seemed to glare at you. Intensely.

You hadn't been feeling very well lately and you were beginning to worry. Thankfully, most of the time you got sick in the morning, so Len didn't know thanks to the fact he works weird hours.

You had gotten weird cravings, eating things you didn't normally like and throwing up at the most random times. You got extremely bad mood swings too. In fact, just a few hours ago, you had snapped at Len. You don't remember what you or he had done to make you go nuts but you remember screaming at him and crying afterward. And the fact that your period was a week late topped the cake. That's right.

You were pregnant.

You took several deep breaths, attempting to ward off the panic but failing miserably; your vision began to swarm and you felt faint. A knock on the door knocked you out of your panic attack.

"Hey, F/N. Are you okay?" Miku's voice rang out behind the door, etched with concern. You bit your lip before closing your fist around the item, hiding it from sight.

"I-I'm fine. I'm coming out." You say before walking slowly to the door and walking out. Green, blue, and greenish-blue eyes landed on you all of them filled with concern and curiosity.

"So, are you…?" Rin began trailing off with uncertainty. You looked at the girls before swallowing thickly. You nodded quickly.

"Yeah."

"So, do I get to be the godmother?" Luka asked with a wide grin. You nodded and she squealed once more. Rin grinned as she sat down next to you.

"May I?" She asked as her hand hovered over your stomach. You nod and she presses her hand against your stomach, feeling the ever-growing baby bump. "How far along are you?"

"Two months." You say as you held up the pregnancy test. She smiled before looking up at you with curious eyes.

"How are you going to tell Len?" You froze. You hadn't thought about that. You bit your lip.

"I'll tell him when I gather my courage." You say and the girls nodded before beginning to fuss around. Miku texted everyone except Len about your positive test and her phone was going off every five seconds. It was annoying but you didn't want to blow up on her so you ignored it.

"Everyone's so excited! They're all asking how far you are, when your going to tell Len, everything!" Miku said quickly a large grin on her face. You couldn't help but giggle. A baby was definitely a exciting thing. You couldn't wait to be able to feel him or her moving around inside you and kicking you as weird as it sounded.

But how to tell Len…?

**That Night…**

You paced the room, your eyes narrowed with frustration. You couldn't think of a way to tell Len. You didn't know if you should just blurt it out or if you should lead up to it. Perhaps the latter would be best. You didn't want to make the poor man faint.

But that was the problem. The pregnancy wasn't planned. You and Len had only been married five months. What if he thought it was too soon? What if he leaves you? What if he wanted you to get a abortion? You couldn't do that. You already love the little baby growing inside of you. You began to panic and you sat down on the edge of the bed, burying your face in your hands. A thought popped in your head, small, only a whisper, but you still heard it._ If he leaves you than he never deserved to be with a woman._

"Yes. He will accept me and the baby. I know he will." You whisper before standing up and walking out of your room and into the kitchen. You would mess with him first, drop hints. Then, you would talk. After you finished his dinner, you hurried to the store, a plan forming in your brilliant mind.

At nine O'clock, the door opened and the sound of Len's footsteps echoed through the silent house. He looked around, confused. Normally, you would greet him and kiss him upon his entry. But you weren't here today. So, where…?

Len spotted a piece of paper on the table and picked it up._ Head to the kitchen._ Confused, he followed the directions and saw his favorite dinner, (Think of one) and Banana Martini. He smiled before spotting another piece of paper. Slowly he walked over to it. _After you eat your dinner, go to the living room and look for a gift._ Now becoming excited, he wolfed down his dinner and Martini before hurrying to the living room.

He looked around the room and spotted a small box wrapped with yellow wrapping paper with another piece of paper on top. He scurried over to the couch, picking up the present. He ripped into it and furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled out a book. _I Love My Daddy_ was the cover. He picked up the piece of paper. _Now, head to the bathroom._

Len frowned before walking upstairs and into the simple bathroom. On the stainless stink was yet another piece of paper. Len gritted his teeth. He was starting to get tired of your games and all he wanted to do was see you. So, why the hell were you making him run around the house?

He picked up the paper, a irritated look flashing over his face. _Look where the paper was. Read the result and come find me._ Confusion filled him until he saw what it was and his heart very damn near stopped.

It was a pregnancy test.

He snatched it up and read it._ Pregnant. Two months along._ Len's head began to spin as he stumbled back and he quickly grasped the towel rack. He spun on his heel and ran from the bathroom and down the hall. He had an idea of where you where.

You stood where you and Len had conceived your child, in the back garden. Back in those two months, Len was always absorbed in his work and you wanted his attention on you. So, you decided to go skinny dipping in the pond, where he could easily see you.

You had knew he was watching you, so you decided to tease him. You had run your fingers up and down your body and legs and had teased yourself when a shadow had fell upon you. Len took you relentlessly after that and you had felt accomplished. You had no idea that you had gotten pregnant. You looked down in the pond, your reflection smiling up at you.

"F/N." You whirled around, your eyes landing on Len's familiar blue eyes, only they were wider and filled with shock. He slowly walked forward. "Is this true?" He held out the pregnancy test.

"Yes, it's true. Why would I kid about something like that?" His eyes began watering as he stared at you.

"Len…? What's wrong? Do you-" You were cut off when he grasped your wrists, pulling you into a deep passionate kiss. He pulled away moments later and crouched down, pushing your shirt up as he pressed a kiss to your flat stomach.

"I'm so happy. We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a father!" His voice began to steadily rise as he got more and more excited. You smiled.

"I'm so glad your happy. I was so worried you wouldn't want him." Len shook his head rapidly.

"I do want him, F/N. I love you and I would never not want him." He laid another kiss on your belly. You couldn't help but smile. He may of just found out he had a child but you could tell he was going to love him or her. On that mark…

"What gender do you want the baby to be?" A thoughtful look passed over his eyes.

"A girl. A girl who I know will be as beautiful as her mother." You blushed. You could tell that the remaining seven months would be very interesting.

**Seven Months Later (I'll post another chapter if anyone says they want to know what happened during those seven months)**

You sat with Rin, Miku, Luka, Meiko and Gumi as they chattered animatedly, taking turns feeling your baby kicking.

"I'm sure your very excited about your upcoming birth?" Meiko said with a grin. You nod. Even though both you and Len had wanted a girl, the two of you decided to wait to see the gender of the baby. Or should you say genders. You and Len had found out that the two of you were having twins, much to Lens happiness. _Must run in the family._ You had thought.

"Very. I mean I look like if you take a pin to my belly I would pop." You mumble as you looked down at your very swollen stomach. Giggles filled the air.

"I can't wait till I see my nieces or nephews! I call dibs on being the first to hold them!" Rin cried. Everyone laughed.

"You can just feel the excitement in the air." Luka said with a grin. After that they all began to talk about random things. You laughed at Rins joke before gasping as a sharp pain seemed to ram into your chest, the pain rushing down your spine and into your stomach. You cried out in pain. The girls jumped to their feet.

"Wh-what's wro-" Luka stopped herself mid-sentence when she noticed the liquid on the ground.

Your water had broke.

You were going into labor.

"Quick, get her into the car!" Luka commanding, going into leader mode. The girls scurried to do her command. Once they managed to get you into the car, Luka slid into the drivers seat and put the petal to the medal, going above the speed limit, desperate to get you to the hospital. The only problem was that the nearest hospital had to be at least three towns over. It would take at least a few hours to get there, even at the speed they were going.

She glanced at you. "How you doing, F/N?"

"Like I'm getting run over by a train!" You screech as your body tensed with the pain. Luka bit her lip when sirens wailed.

"We don't have time for this." She cried as she slowed down and pulled over. The police car pulled behind them and she bounced in her seat as the police slowly walked towards them. "Come on already!" The man knocked on her window and she rolled it down.

"Ma'am, If I may ask, why were you going over seventy miles per hour when your on a fifty miles per hour road?" He asked casually. Luka narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because my friends in labor and the nearest hospital is three towns over!" Luka hadn't meant to scream at the officer but she was extremely anxious to get you to the hospital.

"We aren't moving. Luka, why aren't we moving?!" You cried as your body tensed again.

"We were pulled over. I'll get you to a hospital before the baby comes, don't worry." She reassured you before turning to the officer. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"Wait here." The officer rushed to his car. After ten minutes, Luka was getting pissed off. She undid her seatbelt but before she had a chance to get out and scream at the officer the sounds of sirens wailed as a ambulance rocketed down the road. Her shoulders slumped.

"He called the ambulance. Miku, Gumi, get F/N out on the side of the road." They scrambled to do so and the others waved frantically to the ambulance.

The drive to the hospital was no where near eventful as you constantly screamed at the people in the ambulance with you(Luka and Miku). You wanted the pain to end, oh God you did. You whimpered as another jolt of pain filled you.

"We're here." You were never happier to hear that you had made it to a place. You were rushed to the Labor and Delivery room. Luka, Meiko, Gumi and Rin followed, ready to cheer you through the birth.

Miku whipped out her cell phone and typed in Len's number. In retrospect, they should have done this the second you had gone into labor but too late for that. She walked outside. Lens voice came through.

"_Hello, Len speaking."_ He muttered. Miku grinned.

"Hey, Len. Listen, you see, uh…" Len was immediately on the defensive.

_"What, what's wrong? Did something happen?"_ Miku laughed nervously.

"Well, yeah. Um, so, F/N just went into labor and we're at the hospital three towns over, waiting for the baby to be born." She said casually as if her friend wasn't in labor without her husband there. The other line was silent for a while and Miku began to get nervous. A silent Len was never a good Len.

_"And you didn't tell me this before, why?!"_ Len screams at her over the phone and the sound of a car door opening and closing along with a roar of a motor was heard over the phone.

"Well, with the excitement and nervousness, I guess we just forgot to?" It was more of a question than a statement. The dial tone echoed through the phone. "Did he just hang up on me?!"

You were in excruciating pain. Throughout your entire life you had never felt such pain and boy, you wanted it to be over.

"Alright, F/N, your almost ready. Just a few more moments and you'll be ready to push." Your doctor said, giving you a kind smile. You whimpered.

"Did you hear that, F/N? Your little bundle of joys are about to be born!" Meiko said. You grit your teeth.

"I know. But I don't know if I'll survive a few moments." You grit out. Luka offered her hand.

"Would you like to squeeze my hand?" You reached out and squeezed Luka's hand with strength you didn't know you possessed.

"It hurts!" You whimper. Luka gasped in pain.

"I know!" She cried.

"Come on, F/N! You can pull through this!" Rin shouts. Gumi nods in agreement. You whimper in response.

"Alright, are you ready, F/N? Push!" You began to push.

Len sped into the parking lot and hurriedly parked, completely uncaring he parked over the lines. He rushed inside.

"F/N?" He asked the lady at the counter. She looked up, her eyes sweeping over his figure.

"In labor, cutie. You'll have to stay in the waiting room." She said with a wink. Len rolled his eyes before walking to the waiting room. He began to pace. So many things could go wrong and all these possibilities ran through his mind. A man looked up and smiled at his pacing.

"First labor, eh?" He asked. Len nodded wordlessly. The man gave a small laugh.

"My third. Come here, sit." Len wordlessly sat next the man and he gave him a supporting pat on the back.

"I remember my first labor. Was scared to death something would go wrong and I would lose both my wife and child. I paced the whole time. I couldn't stop moving, couldn't stop worrying over my loved one." Len looked at him to see his eyes had a faraway look. "My fear left me, however, when I saw my wife cradling my child. Our child. Sometimes you go through things like this. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Len's shoulders slumped.

"I don't want nothing to go wrong." He whispered. The man gave him a kind smile.

"It's natural. Just watch, you'll be with your wife and kid soon enough."

You had made it through. Through all your doubts you had made it through your birth of twins. You lay limply on the hospital bed, sweat covering your skin.

"Look, F/N! Your children!" Luka's voice was filled with adoration. You looked up to see a doctor walking towards you, a baby on each arm. They were both wrapped in pink.

"Congratulations, F/N. You have two healthy baby girls." He handed you the twins and you looked down at them.

They both had tuffs of Len's hair, short and fine hair that shone in the dim light. They opened their eyes at the same time. The one in your right arm had your eyes and the one in your left arm had Len's eyes. You smiled tiredly.

"My babies. My children."

"Len Kagamine?" Len shot up from his seat before walking as slow as his body allowed him to which wasn't very slow at all.

"That's me. I'm Len." He said. The nurse gave him a kind smile, something he seemed to be getting a lot lately.

"Your wife and children are perfectly fine." Len's shoulders slumped as relief crashed into him. "You may come and see them now." Len hurridly followed after the nurse until they came up to a door. He took a deep breath and walked in.

You gently rocked your twins to sleep. Moments ago, the girls had gotten to take turns holding the twins and just like Rin said, she got first dibs on holding them. Said girls were all standing against the far wall, watching you with contented looks on their faces. The door opened and you turned to see Len walking to you. His eyes shot to your arms.

"Is that…?" You smiled.

"Yes. Len, meet your daughters." Lens eyes shone like a kid on Christmas as he gently took one of his daughters and rocked her in his arms.

"She's beautiful. Both of them are." Len said as he smiled widely. You grin back.

"Name them for me Len." Len looked at you in surprise.

"Is that okay?" You nod and another thoughtful look crossed his face.

"For this one, Emiko." He looked at the child in your arms. "And that one, Kasumi." You smiled.

"Emiko and Kasumi. I love it." Len leaned in and kissed you, the girls watching the content look still on their faces.

* * *

Emiko and Kasumi soon become the flowers of the group. Everyone adored them and they were showered with love from you and Len along with everyone else. In this love, Emiko and Kasumi grew up strong and healthy. Even now, seven years later, everyone loved them…

* * *

**Seven years later…**

"Daddy!" Harmonious squeals filled the air as two girls with shoulder length hair ran towards the door.

After you had your children, Len decided to quit his job and get a new one that wouldn't require him to be away for so long and he was loving it.

Len grinned and swooped down, snatching up the twins, giving them both kisses on their forehead. "Hey there, baby girls. Where's mommy?"

"Kitchen!" Kasumi giggled before squirming out of his grasp and toward said location. Emiko, who was a total daddy's girl, wrapped her arms around his neck and Len carried her to the kitchen. Once inside, he set her down and she ran off to play.

You turned to Len and smiled as you place your dinner on the table. "Your just in time." Len smiled back and pressed his hand against your swelling stomach.

You and Len desired another child and began trying for a baby a year ago. You were five months along and you found it wasn't as hard carrying as before.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Welcome home." You leaned in and pressed your lips against his. Sounds of disgust filled the air.

"Ew! Mommy, don't do that!" Kasumi groaned as she cover her and Emiko's eyes with her small hands. You and Len laughed. Before, after you and Len had made love, you had thought that was the happiest you could ever feel. But you knew you could never be too happy when you were with your family and friends.

* * *

"My name is F/N. Before when I was a kid, I thought I was happy as can be. Then I met Len. I was never in love before so I was confused but I went with my heart. And my heart led me to where I am now. So, if your heart tries to lead you somewhere, follow it. Because if you do, you'll find eternal happiness."

* * *

**A/N So, what do you think. Got bored and this idea had been floating around in my head so yeah. It's flipping 1:50 in the morning. Got to stop staying up *Grumbles* So, what I want to know is why I haven't been getting any reviews? Does this story suck that much?**


	4. Chapter 4: AN: New story Voting Time!

**Warning: This is a tediously long voting chapter because I need some serious help with what I should write. Numbers mark the beginning of the next voting section. Please read even though it's tediously long. It'll effect your next story.**

**You can skip any other voting section but I seriously recommend that you vote on the first one.**

**Okay, the reason I'm posting this is because I'm most likely doing another story like this except it's a lot longer. I'm going to be posting another LenxReader fanfic but I need your help. I don't want to be putting F/N every single flipping time someone says your name and I can't get very far because of this. **

**What I need is for you to vote what Japanese name you want. I will put a list underneath and leave it up for a few weeks. After a few weeks, I will tally the votes and use the winner. If nobody votes I'll choose one and if you don't like it then oh well. If you review you don't like the name I'll reply that I gave you a chance. If you want a name that I don't have on here I'll add it.**

**1) Without further ado, the names! It's a really long list. {Please note that all of the names are female names}**

**Ayame (Iris Flower)**

**Emiko (Beautiful child/ Smiling child)**

**Kasumi (Mist)**

**Kazumi (Harmonious Beauty)**

**Kohaku (Amber)**

**Mana (Affection/ Love)**

**Midori (Green/ vibrant)**

**Sango (Coral)**

**Usagi (Rabbit)**

**Yuki (Snow/ Happiness; Good-fortune)**

**Yumi (Cause-beauty)**

**Akari (Bright/ Clear)**

**Hikari (Radiance)**

**Mai (Ocean/ Elegance)**

**Masumi (True purity/ Increasing beauty)**

**Mei (The youngest of sisters/ Beautiful/ Plum)**

**Rina (Jasmine)**

**Sayuri (Small Lily)**

**Hoshi (Star)**

**Tsubaki (Camellia Flower)**

**Yuzuki (Tender Moon)**

**Mayumi (True Gentle Beauty)**

**Seika (Sacred Flame)**

**Kikuyo (Chrysanthemum branch generation)**

**Miko (Crimson Truth)**

**Kagome ({Really long one here} One with pure heart and soul, Brave and loyal to ones own people, Kind and Merciful; could also mean Basket)**

**Kirari (Shine/ Twinkle/ Glint)**

**Please no reviews saying names like Sakura. Seriously, there's enough Sakura's out there already.**

**Leave your votes in reviews or just message me and I'll put you down. You can have up to three names in one vote by one person. Thank you.**

**2) Next up: How would like to go to the world of Vocaloid? (Post the letter if you don't want to make your review tediously long)**

**A) You save your best friends little sister from being hit by one of those eighteen wheelers and die. (Little blunt there)**  
**B) You fall asleep and wake up in the world of Vocaloid.**  
**C) You get stuck in a bank robbery and save a little girl from being shot by taking it yourself.**  
**D) (I'll make my self a bet right now that this one will get the least votes) You get really depressed and do suicide.**

**3) How do you want to get sent back to your world at the end?**

**A) You find a fortune teller and you learn she can send you back to your world. **  
**B) You die (haha, I ain't telling how you die and go back to your world. It's a secret that you'll learn if it gets chosen the most)**  
**C) You meet your real mother and she, in distress, sends you back to your world against your will.**

**If you want, you can use the number and the letter to shorten your review. Thank you.**

**~DaniTheDarkenedShadow**


End file.
